Zanzibar Helps
by VampyressAuthoress
Summary: Sam loves Jake Jake loves Sam. Zanzibar jumps in to get them together. Sorry if OOC, i hoped its not. Oneshot.


Zanzibar Helps

Sam woke up early in the morning and went downstairs. She didn't disturb anyone. So she walked into the barn. "Hey Ace. Hey Tempest." Dark Sunshine was gone and she was safe with Zanzibar. "Why do I like Jake? How can I like him? He's practically my brother!" Sam slammed her head back. "Ow! I need a guitar." She got up and ran to Blackbeard's Closet. She opened the door expecting an avalanche. When it didn't come she reached for the guitar and shut the door. She walked back to the stall and sat on a bale of hay. She started to tune the guitar and then she strummed the first note and began to sing.

_Why do you make me feel this way?_

_I've never felt this way before_

_This is all new to me_

_Can't you see?_

_I'm falling in love with you_

_Why? I don't know_

_But tell me _

_Do you feel this way?_

_Or is it just me?_

_Mmmm_

_Can you give me a sign?_

_Let me know_

_You're here tonight_

_Why do you make me feel this way?_

_Am I just crazy?_

_Or is this real?_

_Is this all a dream?_

_If so I should wake up._

_But I like the feeling_

_Of liking you_

_So give me a sign_

_And tell me your there_

_Let me know if you are with me_

_I've never felt this way before_

_And I think_

_This is all a dream_

_Because you're like a brother_

_But of course that could always change_

_And maybe you love me too._

She stopped and felt a little better. She put the guitar down and put her head in her hands. "I can't believe it. I love Jake." And she looked up and saw a magnificent sight. "Zanzibar."

Jake's POV:

He rode over to Sam's and went into the stable. He heard her singing and say "I can't believe it. I love Jake." He stood there shocked. "I love you, too Sam." He muttered under his breath. He then saw the Phantom in there. The Phantom went into the stall and I saw him pull her out.

Regular POV:

The Phantom came in and pulled me out of the stall. He walked with me and I just stared at him. Then he stopped and I looked forward and saw Jake! "Hi Jake." I whispered.

"Hey, brat." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard you sing and what you said." I stood there. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"So you heard…"

"Yeah."

"This is going to be awkward."

"Yeah." I looked at him and saw he was staring at me. He also looked like he had moved closer. "I better leave."

"Jake? Why did you come here in the first place?" I said kinda angry he had heard me and now was leaving.

"Oh! I have to help out with the cattle."

"My dad is inside."

"Kay. Thanks Sam." He said and looked at her for about another second and left. She looked for the Phantom and discovered he left. She walked back into the barn and got Ace's tack. "Ace, we're going on a ride." I put his tack in the stall and ran to the house and opened the door. Jake was sitting at the table. He looked at me. Gram was at the stove. "Gram? Could I go for a ride?"

Her Gram looked up. "Of course Sam. Did you say hello to Jake?"

"Yes." I said and I blushed. "Be back later." And I ran back out and went to the stable. I put Ace's tack on and said "Let's go boy." I stopped and grabbed the guitar. I returned to Ace and Jake was standing there patting him. I walk up guitar in hand and hop on Ace. "See ya, Jake." I mumbled and said "Let's go Ace." Ace took off and galloped towards the Phantom's haven.

Jake's POV:

"See ya, Jake." Sam mumbled and then she said "Let's go Ace." And Ace took off.

"See ya later Sam." I thought. I watched her leave and remembered she had the guitar. _What if she sings again?_

**You're just trying to find an excuse to follow her.**

_What?! No!_

**Jake likes Sam! Little Samantha Anne Forster!**

_No I don't!_

**You said earlier when she was singing that you love her too!**

_What are you talking about!_

**I'm your friggin' subconscious I know what you said!**

_Fine! I admit it! I love Samantha Anne Forster aka Brat!_

**You know you only tease her because you want to flirt with her.**

_I've never flirt with Sam! Have I?_

**Yeah! And you held her hand last week at the bonfire!**

_Well that was because..um…uh…._

**It was because you like her! No you love her!**

_Good bye subconscious! I'm tired of talking to you! I've got to go help Wyatt with his cattle!_

Sam's POV:

Sam whipped the last tear that was coming down. She bent her head down and they went through the tunnel. Once they made it they heard a lovely, welcoming whinny. She got off Ace. _Why did I bring the guitar?_ I put it next to a rock. "Oh, Zanzibar. Jake doesn't love me back." Zanzibar moved his head up and down as if to say "Yes he does he's just scared"

"No Zanzibar. He doesn't love me. He held my hand but that was probably just a follow me'. To him I'm just his sister or best friend." She began to cry again, soon she stopped. "I think I'm gana sing again."

_Jake I want to know something._

_Do you love me?_

_Am I just a friend?_

_Do you care about me?_

_Are you scared?_

_Do you care?_

_Jake, I need some answers._

_Jake why don't you feel the same way?_

_Or do you?_

_Your just hiding it?_

_Am I just a friend?_

_Or am I more to you?_

_Jake?_

_Are you there?_

_Jake? _

_Do you care?_

_Or am I just a friend?_

_So many questions_

_I need some answers._

_So will you take the time?_

_And explain your feelings to me?_

_Or are we just friends?_

She put the guitar down. "Zanzibar? What am I going to do?"

Jake's POV:  
While I was helping Wyatt I saw Sam. She was still holding the guitar and still looked sad. "Wyatt? What would you do if someone asked Sam out?"

"I would make sure the guy was someone I could trust." Wyatt responded.

"Let's say I asked her out or Pepper did. What would you do then?"

"I would allow it. Because I can trust you and Pepper. I know you wouldn't hurt her and Pepper wouldn't hurt her. If you did or Pepper did you could kiss your jobs good-bye. Why?"

Wyatt's POV:

When Jake didn't respond I figured out why he was asking. "You like Sam."

"Um…well…is it obvious?" Jake said.

"Not until you asked all those questions." I said smiling at Jake. "I know she likes you."

"She doesn't like me, she loves me." he said shyly.

"Really?"

"Yes. I heard her tell Ace and Tempest."

"Are you spying on her?"

"No. I was just gana say hi and I heard her say I can't believe it! I love Jake!' Those were her exact words. Just don't tease her please."

"Of course I won't tell her. See you later Jake." And I galloped away.

Sam's POV:

"Hey Jake." I said. I got off of Ace. "Jake? Do you think you could figure out how to put a guitar on the saddle?"

"Yeah." He dismounted Witch and walked over. He attached it to her saddle and gasped.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He pointed and I looked behind me. _Zanzibar_ I thought. Then Zanzibar nudged me towards Jake and Jake caught me. Jake mumbled something. "What?" I said looking at him.

"I said I love you." And kissed her! _Jake Ely just kissed me!_

"I love you too."


End file.
